Kids Next Door: Agenda
by Depthcharge2030
Summary: Story 3: It's a crucial moment in Numbuh 274's reign as Supreme Leader. Peace between the KND and Teen Ninjas is now possible. Unfortunately, there's been a bombing. It's now a race to find the culprit as Numbuh 274 fights for his life. And the two most unlikely operatives are our only hope to find him or her.
1. Countdown

**Hey there you! Welcome to the story. I'd like to personally thank you for clicking and, hopefully, reading this story! And I hope you enjoy it! If you'd like, there is a song that I feel best represents this story which will act as the theme song. The Theme Song is "The Way" by Zack Hemsey.**

* * *

**Legends Universe: Story 3**

**Kids Next Door: Agenda**

**Kids Next Door Moon Base**

**Observatory**

**4 July, 2005**

**00.02.00 Before Incident**

Chad Dickson, eleven year old Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, stood watching the blue marble that was Earth from a viewport within the Moon Base. Chad's face reflected stress and age. The past few months Chad had faced and endured much, the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. Chad had also come face to face with a grim truth, not everyone in the KND was an ally. As seen Numbuh 11, a well-respected operative and personal friend , no one can be trusted.

"I want you to do better than me." Chad spoke those words solemnly. "That's what he said to me." Chad glanced to a nearby statue of Numbuh 100, his predecessor.

"Sir." Chad turned to see Numbuh 35, standing behind him. "It's time for your three o'clock appointment."

"Yes, the diplomats, I almost forgot." Chad nodded. "Best not keep them waiting. The faster we resolve this matter, the quicker peace between us kids and teens can be achieved."

"Remind me again why you want this on the 'hush' and 'hush' sir?" Numbuh 35 asked.

"Because I've risked too much and lost even more." Chad answered somberly. "Are the path ways clear?"

"Give me a sec" Numbuh 35 pulled a small brick-like device with a series of flashing lights. "Numbuh 78 and Sector X have cleared the way. You're ready to make your way to the conference room. The route is a straight shot. From here to there, in between are the offices, computer labs and decommissioning chambers."

"Thank you Numbuh 35." Chad straightened his outfit. "Let's move."

* * *

**00.05.36 Before Incident**

"I see your walking better." Rachel T. McKenzie, the famed Numbuh 362 of the Spy Sector, smiled at her colleague, Numbuh C4.

Numbuh C4 hobbled over to Rachel, the red head wincing slightly at the nagging pang of pain in her knee. "I walking. That's all that counts." Numbuh C4 smirked and gestured to her padded left leg. "The doctor doesn't want me to put too much stress on it, but, eh. I have to if I want to keep up with you."

"Fanny said she'll meet us up at the Computer Lab. She's running late again."

* * *

**00.37.27 Before Incident**

A C.O.O.L.B.U.S. owned by Sector Q landed within the Moon Base. The doors opened and the members of the Sector piled out.

"No matter how many times we come here, the Moon Base never ceases to amaze me." Numbuh 99 smiled, fondly looking out to the crowds of operatives running about on business of their own.

"Alright, if I can get your attention team." Numbuh 416, Dylan Buchanan, the twelve year old Sector Leader called out to his team. "You all remember where we're meeting up later, right guys?"

"At the computer lab." The other five members of Sector Q, consisting of Numbuh 57, Numbuh 58, Numbuh 59, Numbuh 99, and Numbuh 2030 spoke dryly in unison.

"Why do we always have to meet in the computer lab?" Numbuh 58, Gwen Tucker, the resident Sector Q pilot asked as she tucked her helmet under her arm.

"Because I'd rather have you all meet me rather than I have to go and search for you lot." Numbuh 416 said before walking off.

The remaining five operatives stood by the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. "So, I'm just going to be off then." Numbuh 57, Cassandra Adams, the Sector Q 2x4 Specialist said, gesturing to a direction with her thumb.

"Where to?" Numbuh 2030, Nolan York, the other Sector Q 2x4 Specialist asked, hoping to tag along with his best friend.

"Upper decks. I'm actually here to see someone." Numbuh 57 blushed slightly.

"Oo. Do tell." Numbuh 99 slyly stated.

"Shut it man…" Numbuh 57's brows furrowed as she frowned at her teammate.

Numbuh 57 walked off, leaving her team behind. A sudden audible grumble erupted from the remaining operatives. All eyes turned to Numbuh 99, whose hands found his belly demanding substance. "Yeah…I'll be at the cafeteria if you need me guys." Numbuh 99, Garret O'Neal, smiled before running off on his own.

"So. What will the three of us great friends be up to today?" Numbuh 58 shouted gleefully, throwing an arm around Numbuh 59. She shot a glance at Numbuh 2030 who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Oh. I forgot. I promised Numbuh 49 I'd help out with stuff at the Observatory." Numbuh 2030 'recalled'. "I guess I'll leave you two to not get in trouble and stuff. Have fun!" With that Numbuh 2030 hurriedly ran off.

Numbuh 59, Doug Murphy, the resident co-pilot and all around Sector Q Brawler, scratched his chin. "…Did he seem off to you?"

"No." Numbuh 58 changed the subject. "How about we head over to the Computer Lab? Play some video games? That sounds fun, right?"

Numbuh 59 raised a brow. "Um…okay?"

"Great!"

* * *

**00.05.16 Before Incident**

Numbuh 78, Angelie Lemange, Sector Leader of Sector X, watched as her team began discreetly blocking off the hallway between the Observatory and the Conference Room.

Angelie watched as her team's "muscle", Numbuh 34, acted the big strong brute to some newer operatives playing Yipper in the halls. Numbuh 34 chuckled to himself as the younger operatives ran away screaming from the much bulkier operative.

"Man. It's a good thing I'm with the KND." Numbuh 34 exclaimed proudly.

"What do you mean Charles?" Numbuh 42, asked Numbuh 34, Charles, as he began placing caution tape and 'Do Not Go' signs in between corridors leading into the hall.

"Come on. Look at me." Numbuh 34 gestured to himself. "I'd have made one scary bully!"

"I concur." Numbuh 42 admitted. The 2x4 Specialist turned to Numbuh 78, giving her the thumbs up. "Area secured ma'am, ready to go."

"I'll call it in." Numbuh 78 removed a P.I.P.E.R. from her pocket. "Numbuh 78 to Numbuh 35. Bartie. The path is clear. Give the Boss Man the Green to proceed."

* * *

**00.04.56 Before Incident**

"-and then after Job had suffered all of these things, he stuck to his beliefs and prevailed against The Devil. The Lord above rewarded Job for his loyalty, giving him twice what he once lost." Numbuh 3:16, the resident Biblical Advisor of the Kids Next Door preached to a certain bald kid with sunglasses.

"I just asked where the Computer Lab was." An annoyed Numbuh 1 of Sector V shook his head. "I didn't ask for Sunday School."

"Oh…yes…the lab…" Numbuh 3:16 frowned, particularly on the word 'lab'. "I suppose I can show you the way. Please, follow me."

"…I'd rather you just give me directions…"

* * *

**00.02.59 Before Incident**

"Justin, Justin Cavallero." He himself extended his hand. "Teen Diplomatic Corps."

"Infinity. Numbuh Infinity." A tux wearing, sunglass sporting operative shook Cavallero's extended hand. "KND Diplomat. 'The' KND Diplomat."

"I assume I should be flattered, but sadly I am not." Cavallero admitted. "I mean no disrespect, but there has never before been diplomatic relations between us Teenagers and you Kids Next Door."

"That is the past." Numbuh Infinity glanced over Cavallero's shoulder, noting the three heavily armed Teenagers acting as the diplomat's bodyguards. "Today we look to the future. Please, if you would, follow me. Supreme Leader Numbuh 274 will meet with us soon."

"Then lead the way."

* * *

**00.09.20 Before Incident**

"It will go down soon." A decorated operative with blonde hair and the number 501 painted onto her red jersey took a sip from a tea cup. She placed the cup onto its respective plate and glanced across the desk before her to a darkly dressed boy.

"We have our orders." Numbuh 206, the Head of the Spy Sector smirked.

* * *

**00.01.21 Before Incident**

Numbuh 86, a simple nurse in the grand machine that was the Kids Next Door raced through the multitude of complex halls that made up the gut of the Moon Base. "Out of the way!" She shouted, pushing aside an operative wearing bicyclist gear.

* * *

**00.00.19 Before Incident**

Seated firmly behind a multitude of video screens, Numbuh 398 and 116 watched from cameras located throughout the Moon Base. There will be no crime committed on their watch.

Suddenly, the bright screens showing real time shut off.

Numbuh 398 turned to Numbuh 116. "I don't suppose this is a technical glitch."

Numbuh 116 shook her head grimly.

* * *

**00.01.00 Before Incident**

Numbuh 274 walked slowly through the empty hall. Ahead of him held new possibilities. He could only imagine a world peace between both the KND and Teens. But now, now imagination held the possibility to become reality.

**00.00.30 Before Incident**

Numbuh 274 walked passed the Computer Lab, all those within glanced through a glass window, watching the Supreme Leader.

* * *

**00.00.10 Before Incident**

"Wait, say that again Numbuh 116?" Numbuh 35 asked anxiously into his P.I.P.E.R.

* * *

**The Incident**

Before Chad could react, a sudden force and searing heat smashed against him. Debris scattered every which way, smashing into the interior of the hallway. Chad felt all air leave his body as he rolled away from a battered metal wall. The Supreme Leader lay eyes wide open as he clutched his chest. His ears rang with a whine.

Chad groaned as those in the Computer Lab rushed out to discover their leader on the floor.

"Get A Doctor! Someone Get A Doctor!" Numbuh 416 shouted.

Medical crews made it to the scene soon, moving Chad onto a stretcher and carting him off.

Numbuh 501, the Head of Decommissioning ran out of the nearby Decommissioning Chamber with her team. "Lock it down! Everyone on this floor, quarantine them away from the rest of the Moon Base!"

"Wait what? You can't do this!" Numbuh 362 pushed passed Numbuh 58 and Numbuh 59.

"Yes. I can." Numbuh 501 glared at Rachel. "This is attempted murder. Indefinitely, the Moon Base is on lockdown. No one leaves."

"There's an Assassin on The Moon Base."

* * *

**Now, you must be wondering why it's a Numbuh 60 and Numbuh 86 story? Well, we're getting to that. In this chapter I alluded to Fanny's involvement and we'll get to Patton in the next chapter. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you want to or not, up to you.**


	2. 60 v 86

**Alright Chapter 2! I have to say I actually really enjoy writing Patton, he seems like this character with so much potential its criminal how under used he really was in the show. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**00.23.06 After Incident **

**S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Enroute to KND Moon Base**

Patton Drilovsky, Numbuh 60 to those who know him only by his occupation, walked to the front of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., his trade mark green coat and winter cap stowed in the pack on his pack. The Drill Sergeant brought himself beside the pilot seat, where his colleague Numbuh 20/20 manned the controls.

"Thanks again for the lift, friend." Patton thanked Numbuh 20/20. At the back of his mind, Patton secretly cursed, forgetting Numbuh 20/20's real name.

"Please Patton, the pleasure was all mine." Numbuh 20/20 replied like a gentleman, oblivious to Patton's specific wording. "I was in the neighborhood and I do owe you for all that stuff back in Arctic."

"And how none of us will ever speak of it, ever." Patton nodded. The Drill Sergeant glanced to the three foot thick glass separating the two operatives from the vacuum that was space, making out the inorganic tree that had sprouted on the Moon. "We're getting close, best let them know we're coming."

"Right." Numbuh 20/20 nodded. The somewhat blind sharpshooter reached for a panel on the control panel before him and hit a sequence of green square buttons. A television popped out from the 2x4 ship's ceiling and buzzed to life. "This is Numbuh 20/20 requesting permission to land, over."

"Sorry Numbuh 20/20, permission denied." An operative in red attire replied.

"Um, denied?" Numbuh 20/20 raised a brow. He'd actually never been denied the ability to land, he was stationed on the Moon Base and the thirty minute commute from the blue marble to here was never really troublesome. "Mind explaining there chap?"

"We've had a…bit of an incident." The operative said, downplaying the 'incident'.

Numbuh 60 shook his head. "I've no time for this." Patton popped into view for the operative on the Moon Base to see, suddenly alarming him. "This Numbuh 60, Drill Sergeant and your superior, I am ordering you to let us land. This isn't a leisurely visit, this is business. I have to meet with Numbuh 274. It's very important." Patton gave a stern look to the operative, the same look he used to hard press insubordinate recruits into following orders.

"I-I'm sorry sir." The operative stuttered. "There's been a bombing. Numbuh 274 has been hurt." Both Patton's and Numbuh 20/20's eyes shot open in surprise. "Head of Decommissioning has the Base on lockdown. I'm not supposed to let anyone in or out."

Patton squeezed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Open the doors kid, we're landing."

"But sir, I'd be breaking protocol." The operative replied, attempting to reason with Patton.

"No buts maggot. I am your superior, if Numbuh 501 has a problem with it, she'll take it up with me, you see?" Patton practically shouted. "Now open up. We're landing."

"Y-Yes sir." The operative nodded frantically before cutting the call.

Numbuh 20/20 smirked, glancing at Patton. "Don't mess with the Big Man."

"Damn right." Patton cracked a smile. "Get us on that Moon Base, I've got work to do." Patton turned away from the side of the pilot's seat, moving to his own seat. Patton buckled down as Numbuh 20/20 readied the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. for landing.

After a few minutes of trivial landing procedures, Patton disembarked the 2x4 ship, waving bye to Numbuh 20/20. The Drill Sergeant took the time to search for the Loadmaster on duty, looking for the bright orange attire attribute to the role. He spotted the Loadmaster giving orders to a few subordinates.

Patton approached the Loadmaster and asked him, "Where'd it happen?"

The Loadmaster began to form a question before pausing, something in his brain clicked and then he realized what Patton meant. "Observatory Floor, hallway across from the Decom. Chamber."

"Much appreciated." The Loadmaster nodded as Patton took off.

Time in an organization such as the KND was crucial, single occupant elevator tubes were what operatives like Patton used to get from one deck to the next when situations deemed it necessary. What made the almost instantaneous leap from deck to deck unbearable and the single occupant tubes almost widely despised as this unique after feeling you'd get, the kind of feeling that made you want to vomit right there and then.

Patton held down his lunch as he exited the tube. He could tell this was the right floor. Decommissioning operatives were everywhere, barring up the hallway.

"Move everyone into the chambers." Patton overheard a familiar accent, the kind that belonged to a blonde with too much power. Patton glanced at the corner of his eye, spotting Numbuh 501 barking orders.

"Numbuh 501." Patton announced his presence. "We need to talk."

The Head of Decommissioning turned her head slightly. "What do you want eskimo?"

"To know just what the heck is going on." Patton answered, unfazed by the death glare Numbuh 501 was giving him.

"Can't you tell?" Numbuh 501 gestured to the bent metal and debris. "There was a bomb. Now I'm wasting my time explaining obvious details to a wretch, time that could be well spent catching the culprit."

"You have suspects?" Patton raised a brow.

"Of course I have suspects!" Numbuh 501 shouted, irritated even more.

"Alright." Patton smirked. "Dibs."

"What?" Numbuh 501 asked, suddenly confused.

"Dibs." Patton shrugged. "I call Dibs. I'm lead investigator."

Numbuh 501 began to form a retort, only to be cut off by a thick downplayed Scottish accent. "Too late there boy." Patton and Numbuh 501 turned to find Numbuh 86, standing before them, a smug grin on her face. "Cause I call Dibs on Lead Investigator."

"No way!" Patton shook his head. "I called it first."

"Nu uh." Fanny shook her head, smirking. "You just called 'Dibs'. Dibs wot? Dibs on the stereo? Dibs on those pasties with cream in the center? You got to call something for the Dibs clause to be in effect."

"Hm. That so?" Patton tapped his foot on the floor. "Dibs on co-opting this investigation."

"What?" Fanny exclaimed.

"You heard me." Patton muttered lowly. Soon enough Patton and Fanny were locked in mortal combat, well, at least their eyes were, the ultimate stare down of the century.

"Where did you people even come from? All those within range have been rounded up and awaiting integration." Numbuh 501 questioned.

"I actually just got here." Patton said, not breaking away from the stare down.

"I got here a little ago, after all the commotion was over." Fanny muttered, refusing to lose her bout with Patton. In her mind, this was a battle for control, even the slight flinch would be an admission of defeat.

"Hey!" Numbuh 501 snapped her fingers between the two, causing them both to snap loose of the staring contest. "You two just volunteered for this, now get to work!"

"Oh, right." Fanny shrugged.

"Uh, where are the suspects?" Patton asked.

Numbuh 501 shook her head; she withheld the urge to smack the pair with the curved spiked edges of her helmet. "Down the hall in the Decom. Chamber."

Patton and Fanny turned, practically racing down the hall to get at the operatives held inside the chamber.

"Why'd you cave?" Numbuh 501 looked over her shoulder to the darkly dressed Numbuh 206.

"Because, I'll get a laugh out of it." Numbuh 501 chuckled to herself. "You saw those two, a couple hours of them working together and then I'll say something about expanding our search to the wider organization."

"Hm." Numbuh 206 grunted skeptically. "I hope you know what you're doing."

The metal chamber door pushed inward. Patton entered first, he surveyed the various operatives present. What caught Patton off guard was the four teens present. He was half tempted to just claim they did it and move on case closed. Except Numbuh Infinity was present with them, attempting calm their growing tempers.

"Diplomatic mission." Fanny stated, not particularly surprised. "Numbuh 274 was hoping to kick off his administration with new reforms, I guess this was one of them."

"Hm. I suppose." Patton scratched his chin. He glanced to one of the decommissioning squad operatives guarding the inside of the room. "Hey, you, come over here." He signaled the operative.

The operative left his post, meeting with Patton and Fanny. "Yes?"

"Why were these of all people brought here?" Fanny asked, catching on to angle Patton was working.

"We had a pair of forensic specialists, Numbuh 41 and 43 check out the scene." The operative answered disinterestedly. "Their assessment indicated the explosive used was akin to a typical hand tossed ordinance."

"A grenade." Fanny said to Patton.

"I know what a grenade is." Patton muttered in response.

Fanny observed the operatives gathered, what really caught her eye were three of the operatives in the back. Three of her friends and one of her fellow medics. "We'll hear their stories first." Fanny pointed to Numbuh 362, C4, 12 and her Sector as well as her fellow medic Numbuh 5-10.

"A little specific don't you think?" Patton stated more than asked.

It did seem odd, Fanny mentally cursed at herself. "Then who do you think we should talk to first?"

"I'd like to start with the teens." Patton turned to the Decommissioning Operative. "Is there somewhere we can talk to people in private?"

The operative pointed to a door on the right side of the room. The door was the command room for the decommissioning suite sitting in the center of the room.

"Thank you." Patton smiled.

"Make sure none of the blokes here start yapping to each other." Fanny ordered. "We don't want any stories changing on us during interrogation."

"I'll keep 'em quiet." The operative nodded, gesturing to the 2x4 weapon in his hands.

"Alright." Patton turned to the room full of detainees. Like his days training the fresh recruits in Arctic, Patton's voice boomed loudly for all to hear. "Alright! Listen up! You all know what went down! We're going to start screening each and every one of you! If the assassin is in this room, know this, we will find you!"

Fanny turned to Numbuh Infinity and the Teens. "As a precautionary measure we'll need to start with you. In the name of possible peace, I hereby hope you do not take offense."

"Oh, we take offense." Justin Cavallero, the teen representative announced. Cavallero's teen bodyguards nodded in agreement. "This is practically discrimination."

"You must see it from their perspective." Numbuh Infinity said, cutting in. "This has been a diplomatic mission; this is just an unfortunate event that happens to coincide with their mission."

"And Numbuh 274 just so happens to get blown up? I don't believe in coincidences." Patton steeped in. He pointed to Cavallero and gestured to the command room. "You first loud mouth."

Cavallero scoffed but did as he was told. One of the decommissioning operatives ran to Patton as he and Fanny followed Cavallero in. The operative handed Patton a tape recorder, Patton began to form a question, only to be cut off by the operative. "To document everything they say. So we for sure know nothings getting mixed up."

Patton nodded, satisfied with the operative's reasoning. Patton entered the room last, locking the door behind him.

"Alright boy, start yapping, did you attack Numbuh 274?" Fanny questioned as Patton switched the tape recorder on.

"No, no I did not attack your leader." Cavallero shook his head. "And so did none of my men. We're your guests, we came here seeking peace, but it seems we will not come to that agreement on this day."

"We're going to need more than that bub." Patton crossed his arms. "Tell us exactly where you were and what you were doing, every detail."

Cavallero sighed. "Whatever appeases you."

* * *

**00.07.09 Before Incident**

Breathing in the recycled air was somewhat discomforting. Or at least it was to Cavallero. The teen diplomat disembarked his shuttle, followed closely by his guards. He didn't know them all personally, but they were efficient. They listened and carried out instruction effective enough. Compared to other teens who would be overly concerned about a dance not even a month away, Cavallero was pleasantly surprised by their work ethic.

"Greetings, Justin Cavallero." A kid roughly ten years of age Cavallero deduced as Numbuh Infinity approached the group of teens. "It is a pleasure to have you."

"The pleasure is all ours." Cavallero put on a smile. He was here to achieve peace between their respective factions. He didn't have to like it he just had to do what was necessary to complete his objective. "Jerome Bau, Numbuh Infinity I presume?"

"Your presumption is finely correct." Numbuh Infinity smiled, his tone carrying a hint of surprise and relief.

A number of KND operatives approached from behind Numbuh Infinity, each one carrying what Cavallero assumed to be metal detectors.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." Numbuh Infinity said awkwardly. Quite humanizing for a diplomat.

"It's to be expected." Cavallero sighed as the operatives waved their detectors around his body.

"If your guard would be so kind to set aside their weapons for a moment so we can scan them for hidden weapons?" One of the operatives asked. Cavallero nodded to his guards, who did as necessary.

The KND operatives waved them over, they were clean.

"Hey! Any chance we can get this historic moment on film?" A KND operative ran up beside Numbuh Infinity and Cavallero.

Cavallero shrugged. Why not?

"Rolling!" The operative announce as he pulled out a video camera.

Justin, Justin Cavallero." He himself extended his hand. "Teen Diplomatic Corps."

"Infinity. Numbuh Infinity." A tux wearing, sunglass sporting operative shook Cavallero's extended hand. "KND Diplomat. 'The' KND Diplomat."

"Great!" The operative exclaimed before running off.

"Now, shall we make our way to the conference room?" Numbuh Infinity suggested more than asked.

"Yes, we do have much to discuss."

* * *

**00.29.34 After Incident**

"After that we sat around in the conference room, nothing out of the ordinary just waiting for your leader so we can begin the discussion." Cavallero crossed his arms. "We heard an explosion, we went out to check it out, next thing I know some crazy twelve year old with blonde hair starts shoving us into this chamber."

"Numbuh 501 has the worst temper." Patton muttered.

"Alright, I think we have enough from you." Fanny gestured to the door, we'll interview your guards next, mind sending one in?"

"Eh, whatever gets me home for the Big Game faster." Cavallero shrugged before exiting the room.

"Now, let's see if everything matches up." Fanny crossed her arms.

"And if they do?" Patton asked, earning a nod from Fanny.

"Then we bring in Numbuh Infinity, see his side of the story. If he can validate their stories, then it can't possibly be them." Fanny said to Patton, rather calmly compared to previous interactions.

"Right." Patton glanced at the command room door as it opened. One of Cavallero's guards walked into the room, taking a seat ready for their questions.

One by one Fanny and Patton questioned the bodyguards. Each story like the rest, matching up perfectly. The duo set the last bodyguard out and called in Numbuh Infinity.

"Questions for me now?" Numbuh Infinity asked.

"Yes." Fanny said angrily. "Now, tell us, what happened leading up to the explosion?"

"I waited patiently for our esteemed guests." Numbuh Infinity gestured outside the room. "I greeted them, I oversaw our operatives inspect them, no weapons by the way, and then we made our way to the conference room where we discussed peace, waiting for Numbuh 274."

"Did anyone including yourself disappear out of your sight at all during your time together?" Fanny asked aggressively.

"In future integrations today I recommend you work on your 'bad cop' routine." Numbuh Infinity said dryly, his cold gaze hidden behind his sunglasses. "But, no, none of the teens left my sight, I may be a diplomat but not even I would trust the teens." Numbuh Infinity inspected Fanny and Patton's sudden quirky facial expressions. "I seek peace, yes, but in the long run I am looking out for our best interests, and I assure you I had them under my eyes at all times."

"Alright." Fanny nodded and gestured to the door. "Head on out." Numbuh Infinity nodded and headed for the door.

Fanny and Patton followed, leaving their makeshift interrogation room.

"Damn." Patton cursed under his breath.

"What?" Fanny raised a brow, glancing at Patton while at the same time observing those remaining in the chamber.

"I was really hoping it would've been a teen." Patton shook his head and grit his teeth.

In the corner of the room, Numbuh 1 leaned against the metal as he eyed the various operatives. Numbuh 362 played with her hair. Numbuh C4 sat on the cold metal floor, eyes shifting from one individual to another. Numbuh 2030 glanced tapped his foot twice. Numbuh 416 wiggled a finger as if he were listening to a song playing. Numbuh 9-Lives merely shot a disgusted knowing look at Numbuh 416. Numbuh 57 let her head hang low as she attempted to take a nap. Numbuh 3:16 silently prayed as Numbuh 58 looked to Numbuh 59 for comfort. Numbuh 99 secretly passed gas and tried to hide the fact by looking to Numbuh 49. Numbuh 78 glanced over to Numbuh 42 as Numbuh 34 began fidgeting oddly. Numbuh 5-10 stared out the glass view port to Earth, as if longing to feel the wind again. Numbuh 35 held his hand against his head for support as he tried to forget this day ever happened.

"Cause that means that it was one of them."

* * *

**And so ends the chapter. All those operatives in the final paragraph are our suspects! Anyways next chapter I will not give a date because I'm done doing that. It'll be done when its done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you want it'd be awfully kind of you!**


	3. Agenda

**Hello there! Yes! I'm back! I did not forget about this story! Oh man is this update over due. **

**So, I realized it's been over a year since I began the Legends Universe, so I've been trying my best to hurry up and complete this story. So forgive but I cut some planned story. But it still retains the majority of what I intended.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**88.37.04 After Incident**

Chad Dickson awoke in the Moon Base Medical Wing. He found himself laid out on a bed, wires running down from his arm to the heart monitor beside his bed. Chad attempted to sit up, only to find his entire chest burn in pain. Chad leaned back, recalling what had happened involving the explosion.

He hadn't seen it coming, but Chad wasn't surprised someone took a shot at him. He looked to the door of his room where two operatives stood guard. The operatives were talking to another operative, one whom Chad distinctly recognized.

Numbuh 60 walked past the guards and approached the bed. "How you doing sir?" Patton asked sincerely.

Chad struggled to answer but managed. "Been worse." He joked. "What happened?"

"We found him." Patton said sadly. "But…we lost one of our own."

* * *

**01.03.19 After Incident**

Fanny and Patton glanced at each other then back to Numbuh 416. "See, we believe you were in the Computer Lab." Patton admitted.

"We spoke ta Numbuh 9-Lives." Fanny chimed in. "The lass' story matches up which yours."

"Glad to see I leave an impact in people." Numbuh 416 smirked.

* * *

**02.14.56 After Incident**

"I was flirting with Numbuh 802." Numbuh 57 blushed.

"If that's so. Why wasn't 802 near the scene?" Patton questioned.

"I got shot down." Numbuh 57's head hanged low, her face burning red out of embarrassment. "Afterwards I made my way to the Computer Lab."

"Lay off the lass." Fanny glared at Patton.

* * *

**04.38.15 After Incident **

"I was in the Observatory, hanging out with Numbuh 49." Numbuh 2030 shrugged, not really paying attention.

Fanny leaned forward in her seat, studying the boy's features. He looked sickly like he needed to spend the day home and take a day off from school kind of sick. He had bags under his eyes and seemed like he could just fall over anytime soon.

"The observatory. Numbuh 274 walked right by there." Patton spoke. "It was part of his path. You could have easily snuck up behind him."

"Except I didn't." Numbuh 2030 frowned.

* * *

**05.25.56 After Incident**

"We're getting nowhere on this!" Fanny pulled at her hair.

Patton stood watching the gathered operatives like a hawk, watching their every movements. He was sure they had the assassin in the room with them, but weeding him or her out has proved quite troublesome.

They all had an alibi, one that interlocked with the other. And that was where the real trouble stemmed from.

"What if they all did it?" Patton said aloud.

"Pardon?" Fanny did a double take.

"What if everyone in this room did it?" Patton repeated. "Like, what if they were all in on it?"

"That's crazy talk!" Fanny exclaimed.

Patton didn't turn to away from the window. "I know you're trying to protect your friends Fanny, but you need to think objectively."

Fanny raised a brow. "I don't 'ave to protect them. Cause I know they didn't do it."

"Hm." Patton grunted, refusing to turn and face Fanny.

Patton looked around the room, from the Sector X operatives to those from the Spy Sector consisting of Numbuh 362 and C4. Patton glanced over to Sector Q, where the most interaction was occurring.

What caught Patton's eye was that Numbuh 58 was constantly glancing over to Numbuh 59. Numbuh 2030 was tapping his fingers against the metal lightly as not to upset any other individuals as he entertained himself. Numbuh 416 still had his headphones, despite the operatives confiscating his iPod. The Sector Leader was moving his hand a lot, oddly too. Maybe he had another music player on hand. He'd have to frisk the operative again to be sure this time.

Numbuh 59 sat stoically, of all the people present, he knew holding him the longest would only stir a political uproar. It was common knowledge that the Sector Q operative had become romantically involved with the child ruler of New Chloris. Numbuh 57 was sitting completely still, looking around occasionally while lost in thought. Numbuh 99 appeared to be napping, from what they've discussed with other operatives, he'd been asleep in the Computer Lab.

"Let's work on Sector Q." Patton suggested. "They have a dodgy lot."

"Sure." Fanny muttered.

* * *

**05.42.35 After Incident**

"I was in the Observatory with Numbuh 59." Numbuh 58 admitted. "I thought it would be romantic." She said sheepishly.

"Romantic?" Fanny raised a brow. "Isn't he yer best friend?"

"And he's also already taken, last time I watched Numbuh 11.0's nightly recap." Patton remarked.

"Look, I like him alright!" Numbuh 58 shouted loudly. Her eyes widened and glanced at the window. "No one can hear me right?"

"Positive." Fanny muttered.

"So your plan was to jeopardize KND foreign relations, is that what I'm hearing?" Patton said,

"No, no, not at all!" Numbuh 58 held her hands up defensively. "But I was in The Observatory."

"So your saying Numbuh 49 can corroborate your story?" Patton asked.

"Yes. He was there looking through the telescope." Numbuh 58 nodded.

"An Numbuh 2030? He saw you there too?" Fanny asked.

Numbuh 58 looked at the pair confused. She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table. "Numbuh 2030? Nolan wasn't in The Observatory."

Fanny and Patton glanced at each other with knowing looks. What Numbuh 58 just said, it contradicted two previous testimonies. "Thank you for your cooperation, Gwen."

"I told you. I was in The Observatory, with Numbuh 2030." Numbuh 49 sighed, looking at the mix matched pair of interrogators through pitch black shades.

"Which has been talked to death." Fanny began. "We're more interested in everyone else in The Observatory."

"Numbuh 58 and 59. Gwen Tucker and Doug Murphy." Patton stated. "They claimed to have been present in The Observatory as well."

"They walked in a couple minutes before, yes." Numbuh 49 sighed. "They're Nolan's team mates, so I know them. Heck, I think everyone knows who Doug is." Numbuh 49 shrugged. "She was making goo goo gag a faces at him, but I don't think he took the hint."

"We talked with Numbuh 58." Fanny stated.

"And then with Numbuh 59." Patton began taking charge where Fanny left off on. "Neither of them saw Numbuh 2030."

"Your own words lad." Fanny looked at the operative with disgust. "You said twenty thirty was there. Two there's, you admit were present, say otherwise."

"So, would you like to come clean?" Patton asked, leaning forward intimidatingly. "Numbuh 2030 wasn't with you was he?"

Numbuh 49 let his head hang low. He shifted in his seat like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The astrocartographer looked at the window, looking at Numbuh 2030 tapping away in silence.

"Nolan called me earlier today." Numbuh 49 turned to Fanny and Patton. "He said he needed me to say I was with him if anyone asked."

"Did he tell you what he was doing? What he was actually doing?" Fanny questioned.

Numbuh 49 shook his head. "I never asked."

"Thomas confessed." Patton looked Numbuh 2030 in the eye from across the table. "Where were you? Where were you really?"

Numbuh 2030 looked at the duo unfazed. The 2x4 specialist looked around the room and gave a hearty sigh. He calmly leaned downward, taking hold of his left boot. Numbuh 2030 undid his laces and placed the boot on the table.

"Remove the sole." He said simply and leaned back in his seat.

Fanny glanced to Patton. Patton gave her a nod. Fanny reached out and took a hold of the operative's boot. She held her nose, not wanting a whiff of the boyish odor emitting from the shoe. Fanny found a hidden latch at the base of the sole. She pried it open, revealing a thumb drive.

Fanny looked back to Numbuh 2030, demanded an explanation.

"I wasn't anywhere near The Observatory." Numbuh 2030 stated. "I was busy sneaking into the Spy Sector. I was supposed to plant that in Numbuh 206's personal computer."

"What were you hoping to accomplish from this?" Patton looked at the operative with an accusing face.

"Expose a conspiracy, I guess." Numbuh 2030 shrugged.

"Who were you workin' with then?" Fanny asked. She raised the thumb drive up in the air, presenting it to Numbuh 2030. "This is a two way port. I recognize the model. You needed another person to pull off the job. Who is it?"

Numbuh 2030 sighed once more.

* * *

**06.01.03 After Incident**

"You lied to us, Numbuh 416." Patton shook his head.

"I didn't lie." Numbuh 416 said, looking down at the pair of operatives. The boy was older than them, he was twelve. His age came with a growth spurt which he was now using to his advantage. "I said I was in the Computer Lab. I didn't say what I was doing in the Computer Lab."

"So what were you doing?" Patton pressured.

"Something unrelated to the incident." Numbuh 416 leaned forward. "I will gladly answer to Numbuh 274 or whoever later. But right now your wasting time trying to pin this on me."

"We'll see." Fanny glared at the boy.

* * *

**06.15.12 After Incident**

"I walked around for a bit." Numbuh 99 recalled. "Got some grub and decided to go to the computer lab."

"You and everyone else it seems." Fanny rolled her eyes.

"I got to the lab, sat beside Numbuh 1. You know. The bald kid." Numbuh 99 gestured to the bald brit sitting outside.

"Yes, we know who Numbuh 1 is." Patton sighed.

"I looked up a video on cats and cat adoptions." Numbuh 99 shrugged.

* * *

**06.54.12 After Incident**

"Numbuh 2030 and Numbuh 57 are the 2x4 specialists. Numbuh 416 is the leader. Numbuh 58 and 59 are the pilots." Numbuh 99 groaned. "What does that make me, you know? That's five people right there. That makes me the sixth wheel man!"

"Would you mind getting back on track, Numbuh 99?" Fanny asked, visibly displeased by the boy's ramblings.

"Do you know what it's like to be dragged off for something you don't want to do?" Numbuh 99 asked rhetorically. "It sucks. It just sucks. And now I'm stuck here being interrogated, again! It's boring. I could be home right now watching cartoons."

"Get back on track." Patton ordered.

"But then everyone else goes and has ulterior motives!" Numbuh 99 smacked the table. "Numbuh 57 has to go and flirt with Numbuh 802. She even makes him a present! She thought she could keep it a secret! But I saw it. She made that guy a stupid present!"

"Wait, mind backing up?" Fanny asked. "She never mentioned a present."

"The least you could have done was let me keep my gameboy!" Numbuh 99 shouted angrily. "You took everything except Numbuh 416's headset! Heck just put him in charge of this investigation! It'll be over in minutes!"

"You sound jealous of your leader's head phones." Patton pointed out.

"Numbuh 416 doesn't have head phones." Numbuh 99 deadpanned.

Fanny and Patton froze for a second. Glancing at each other, the pair turned to the window, taking note of the head phones Numbuh 416 wore atop his head.

"Say tha' again?" Fanny demanded, turning back to Numbuh 99.

"Numbuh 416 doesn't have head phones?" Numbuh 99 raised a brow. He gestured out the window to Numbuh 416, more specifically the head phones he wore. "It's called the H.E.A.D.S.E.T. With it he can just put everyone's alibis together and just find the guy easy."

It suddenly hit Fanny.

Numbuh 2030's tapping.

Numbuh 416's finger movements.

They we're communicating with each other.

Numbuh 416 had been listening in on the interrogations the entire time. He'd been comparing notes with Numbuh 2030.

"Those sly sods…" Fanny grinned, shaking her head. "Numbuh 416, I know you can hear us." Patton shot Fanny a questioning glance, only for the medic to hold up a hand to ease the Drill Sergeant. "I don't know if you're innocent, I don't know if you're guilty. If you're waiting to make a move, to either grab the one responsible or make a run for it, please, quit wasting our time and do it already."

Outside the command room, Numbuh 416 frowned. He removed the bulky head phone-like 2x4 device from atop his head. He glanced over to Numbuh 2030. The younger operative nodded knowing it was time. Numbuh 2030's eyes and Numbuh 416's slowly drifted to Numbuh 57.

Numbuh 57 shot a glance at the two, feeling their eyes preying upon her. Her features became twisted and ugly.

Patton and Fanny exited the command room, unaware of what was transpiring. In a blink of an eye, all three operatives, Numbuh 57, 416 and 2030 shot up and raced for the door.

"After her!" Numbuh 416 shouted.

"No…" Fanny muttered.

"I'm sorry." Patton said to Fanny before he began to give chase after Numbuh 57.

Two of the operatives guarding the room attempted to stop Numbuh 57, only for the 2x4 specialist to slip past them. Running out the door, Numbuh 57 drew a hidden baster pistol of teen origins.

Numbuh 416 and 2030 gave chase. Numbuh 57 had a small lead on them, but the two were determined more than any other to get answers. Patton, Fanny, and most of the other operatives in the room followed close behind and gaining.

Making her way to an observation deck overlooking the cafeteria, Numbuh 57 came to a halt against the glass railed balcony. She turned to face Numbuh 416 and 2030, weapon raised with her finger on the trigger.

"Cassie." Numbuh 2030 spoke tiredly, hurt in a way. "You betrayed the Kids Next Door. Dylan and Me. Why?"

"This was the mission they gave me." Numbuh 57 shook her head. "Eventually we all grow up Nolan, all of us. I'm just getting in good with my future employers."

"The teens?" Numbuh 416 asked, taking a step forward. Numbuh 57 turned the gun on him and shot at his feet, causing the Sector Q Leader to jump back.

"You honestly thought they wanted peace? They just wanted Numbuh 274 in a position to be killed." Numbuh 57 laughed.

Patton, Fanny and company approached cautiously.

"You betrayed us and for what?!" Numbuh 2030 shouted, stepping forward. This time Numbuh 57 shot at the operative, landing a hit in the chest, knocking the younger operative off his feet.

"Because I could." Numbuh 57 answered coldly.

No one saw Numbuh 416 make his move. The twelve year old had dashed to Numbuh 57's side, moving to tackle her. Numbuh 57 seemingly anticipated the move, easily countering the operative with her weapon, blasting the operative through the glass railings and over the side of the balcony. Numbuh 416 landed with a sick crack and piercing noise. No one heard him scream.

Numbuh 57 allowed some form of sentimentality, keeping her weapon trained on the others as she glanced over the side, checking on Numbuh 416. What she saw caused her to gasp.

"Dylan?" Numbuh 2030 called out as he picked himself off the floor.

Numbuh 57 quickly reacted letting off a number of other blasts from her weapon as she made her escape.

Patton and Fanny dodged as did others. The decommissioning squad operatives gave chase, leaving everyone amongst the scattered glass. Numbuh 2030 raced to the lower floor, calling out Numbuh 416's name. The other members of Sector Q followed, Numbuh 59 in front, Numbuh 58 behind him as Numbuh 99 covered the rear.

When the three reached the cafeteria, they found Numbuh 2030 kneeling over their leader, who was sprawled over the table he landed on. Numbuh 58 held a hand against her mouth, holding the urge to cry while Numbuh 99 punched a nearby table. Numbuh 59 kneeled beside Numbuh 2030 and placed a hand on his shoulder. The members of Sector Q remained there in silence, wallowing in their tragedy.

Patton watched them from the balcony. He couldn't say anything. No one could.

* * *

**89.23.19 After Incident**

**Moon Base Medical Wing**

Chad Dickson, Numbuh 274 and Supreme Leader of the entirety of the Kids Next Door, sat up in bed, right arm in a cast, gauss wrapped around his stomach. He glanced at the wall clock, noting how long it had been since Numbuh 57 tried to kill him, how much pain he felt in those brief moments and the pain he now feels.

Had turned to see Numbuh 60 entering his assigned room. Chad smiled, happy to see a friend. The Drill Sergeant set his gear down and took a seat. Patton shot him a smile as Numbuh 86 in Decommissioning Squad gear walked in.

"Guess who got a promotion?" Numbuh 86 smirked.

Chad laughed. "Numbuh 501 was being nice?"

"Nah." Patton shook his head. "She just gave it to her to keep an eye on her."

"Hey! I earned this 'ere promotion fair and square!" Fanny huffed. "She said she saw a little bit of her in me."

"Sure she wasn't insulting you?" Patton raised a brow.

Chad laughed at the sight of the two. The Supreme Leader soon straightened himself. "As great as it is to see you both, I can't help but wonder why you're here."

"Just here to give you the final news." Patton said seriously. "The entire thing was a play by the teens to get at you. Cavallero and his teens were the bait. They'd open peace talks and open you up for an attack from within. Numbuh 57, under the promise of acceptance into the teens forces, would be the one to pull the trigger. She was supposed to flee, only thing that stopped her was the presence of her own Sector."

"How's Sector Q?" Chad asked sadly.

"Numbuh 501 opened up ta some of them, she offered them positions on the squad with me." Fanny offered Chad a smile. "They were gung ho 'bout it. The lot really want ta track Numbuh 57 down."

"You said 'some', who didn't she ask?" Chad asked.

"Not that she didn't ask, sir." Patton interjected. "Numbuh 2030's been black listed due to his and Numbuh 416's actions. They don't want him anywhere near the Moon Base."

"Well let's get off the topic, shall we?" Fanny suggested.

"No." Chad commanded. "I didn't approve that order."

"Due to your incapacitation, command fell to Numbuh 501 and 206." Patton stated. "Their actions are as if you made them yourself."

Chad let out a defeated sigh. He raised a hand and ran it through his disheveled mess of hair. "I knew Numbuh 416. Whatever he and Numbuh 2030 must've been big for them to go behind our backs."

"I can't be the only one feeling the walls closing in on us on this one, right?" Fanny noted.

"We've known about a leak in our ranks for some time." Chad muttered. "The incident with Numbuh 11 proved that much. But that was handled far too well. Too clean of an operation."

"So it's become apparent our mastermind has power in the KND." Patton stated. "Now the question is, which one?"

"We can't act on speculation." Fanny chimed in.

"Then watch them." Chad looked to Fanny. "Watch Numbuh 501. Get close to her. Report back to me if anything pops up."

"I guess I check things out back in The Arctic." Patton straightened himself.

Fanny thought for a moment before contributing to the conversation once more. "I'll talk to Rachel. See what she can do at The Spy Sector."

'It's a start." Chad sighed once more.

To Chad Dickson, there seemed to be a long road ahead filled with uncertainty. No doubt this would be the darkest age in Kids Next Door history.

* * *

**Thank you dear reader for sticking with me on this one. The story continues, if you haven't guessed, in another story. (Think Marvel).**

**The Story Continues in: 'Numbuh 832'! (Which is currently out and completed).**

**'Til next time! later Days!**


End file.
